


Cái giá của sự bất tử

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: Khi Steve không thể chết mà người anh yêu cứ phải ra đi trong vòng tay của anh. Steve muốn chấm dứt điều đó.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Cái giá của sự bất tử

Steve ngẩn người rất lâu, kể từ khi mặt trời ló dạng và biến mất sau khoảng trời cao rộng, anh vẫn ngồi đó, không nói một lời nào, lặng im như tượng tạc.

Anh đã sống rất lâu, nhiều hơn bất kể loài người nào còn tồn tại ở Trái Đất này. Tất nhiên là ngoại trừ những kẻ không phải là một phần của loài người…

Kể cả khi như vậy, thì Steve vẫn giữ cho mình đặc tính của loài người - e dè và thận trọng trước thời gian. Kể cả khi trăm năm chỉ như một cái chớp mắt, anh vẫn luôn tỏ ra trân trọng từng giây phút trong cuộc đời.

Thế nhưng, đó chỉ là những thứ đã từng.

Giờ thời gian chỉ như một nắm cát trong lòng bàn tay anh, cứ rơi dần qua những kẽ tay, không sao nắm bắt được, đến cuối cùng, còn lại trong lòng bàn tay anh, cũng chỉ là sự trống rỗng đến tận cùng.

Anh đã từng, cho đó là hết thảy đẹp đẽ nhất của cõi đời này, đã cho rằng bất tử là một đặc ân, chứ không phải là sự mất mát. Nhưng có vẻ anh đã nhầm.

Steve nhìn vào lòng bàn tay mình, rồi anh bật cười cay đắng, hai nắm tay anh siết chặt.

Bàn tay anh đã tiễn đưa Tony về đất mẹ không biết bao nhiêu là lần. Và cứ mỗi lần, trái tim anh lại trở nên tĩnh lặng hơn, nó nằm đó, nơi lồng ngực lạnh giá của anh, và thoi thóp.

Anh biết chuyện này rồi sẽ chẳng đi tới đâu cả, ngoài việc trái tim anh sẽ im lặng mãi mãi. Nhưng, anh có thể làm gì khác?

Anh chạy vào vòng lặp của thời gian, cố đào bới ở chốn đấy hình hài người anh yêu, rồi lại nhận thêm cả thương tổn nó mang lại như tác dụng phụ của một liều thuốc gây mê tai hại.

_Steve không hối hận, vì dẫu cho tim anh có ngừng đập đi chăng nữa, thì điều đó cũng chẳng giết được anh. Cái chết chỉ đến, khi anh không thể gặp gã; đấy không phải câu từ hoa mỹ của những ai yêu nhau đâu, mà nó thực sự là vậy, theo cả nghĩa đen và bóng._

_***_

Steve đã đến chỗ Doctor Strange nhiều lần trước đó. Khi anh ôm trái tim rỉ máu của mình để khẩn cầu anh ta một điều - cho anh vào vòng lặp để gặp lại Tony của riêng mình. Của riêng anh, chứ không phải thuộc về một Steve nào khác.

Và nay, khi anh đã ở tận cùng, anh cầu xin một ân huệ khác, một ân huệ được giải thoát.

Doctor Strange ngồi đối diện anh, năm tháng đã in hằn dù ít nhiều, và vẻ uy nghiêm chỉ tăng không giảm trên gương mặt ấy. Còn chiếc áo choàng ma thuật vẫn tinh nghịch như mọi lần, nó thân thiết mời anh ngồi.

"Steve, anh vẫn muốn tiếp tục?" - Stephen cong những ngón tay mảnh khảnh của mình lại thành một vòng cung kiểu cách, bắt đầu câu chuyện bằng một câu hỏi như mọi lần.

Steve ngắm nhìn người bạn lâu năm, người duy nhất biết chuyện, người đã mở ra vòng lặp cho bản thân anh, bằng ánh mắt cách chân thành và biết ơn. Và anh gật đầu, nhưng khác những lần trước, khi ánh mắt anh chẳng còn le lói sự chờ mong, trong anh lúc này chỉ còn sự mệt nhoài:

"Tôi hứa, đây là lần cuối, Stephen."

Trên gương mặt mình, Stephen không giấu được nỗi ngạc nhiên, lẫn chút bàng hoàng, vì bao nhiêu lần qua đi, Stephen cũng học được ở anh một điều, đó là sự cố chấp không bỏ, không buông của một người đàn ông gần như là bất tử. Nhưng sau khi tất cả qua đi, Steve lại thấy ở người đàn ông ấy là sự nhẹ nhõm:

"Sau mọi việc.. cuối cùng thì ngày này cũng tới."

"Anh sớm biết."

"Đúng vậy, chỉ là sớm hay muộn." - Stephen đứng dậy, bước chân đều đều dạo quanh căn phòng, với chiếc áo choàng theo sát. - "Rồi anh sẽ làm gì tiếp theo, nếu đây là lần cuối cùng?"

Steve mỉm cười, nói điều gì đó trước khi biến mất sau vòng tròn mà Stephen đã mở ra. Stephen nhìn dáng anh khuất dần, môi anh thì thầm:

"Tạm biệt, Steve."

***

Khi bước qua vòng tròn ấy, Steve lại thấy mình quay về những tháng ngày trước, điểm bắt đầu của vòng lặp. Anh liếc nhìn phố xá như mọi lần, nhưng lần này, anh không vội vã chạy đi, anh đứng đó, lặng thinh rất lâu.

Anh biết rõ, lần này sẽ khác trước, anh không thể lại chạy đi, kiếm tìm dáng hình ấy. Bởi lẽ, anh đã có quyết định cho riêng mình, cho cả hai.

***

"Tôi biết anh sẽ tới." - Charles nói. - "Nhưng tôi khuyên anh-"

"Khả năng của ông luôn là món quà, giáo sư ạ. Kể cả như vậy, thì ông có đọc được nó từ tôi hay không? Cái nỗi đau ấy?" - Anh ngồi xuống đối diện Charles, cả người anh thả lỏng, còn trí óc thì lướt nhanh như một cuốn băng tua nhanh. Charles nhíu mày:

"..Có lẽ chỉ là một phần." - Ông đáp với một vị thế rất miễn cưỡng, vì chẳng ai hiểu được nỗi đau ấy qua biết bao nhiêu năm dài, tháng rộng tường tận như anh.

"Tốt thôi, hãy làm đi, vì tôi" - Steve nhoẻn miệng, nụ cười tỏ ra thanh thản đến lạ thường.

"Tôi không biết, Steve ạ." - Charles lắc đầu, từ chối.

"Tôi đã sống rất rất lâu, lâu hơn cách mà chữ dài lâu có thể viết hết, và điều khiến tôi còn tồn tại ở trên cõi đời này, chẳng gì khác ngoài tình cảm ấy."

"Và nếu tôi làm thế, thì anh.."

"Tôi ổn với điều đó. Tôi đã không mong gì hơn thế!" - Steve ghì vai Charles, hai ánh mắt giao nhau, và Charles chỉ thấy ở đôi mắt xanh ấy, chẳng gì ngoài úa tàn. Steve bật cười trước ánh mắt Charles, vì anh thấy ở đó sự cảm thông lẫn thương cảm, thứ mà bản thân anh cần để đạt mục đích của chuyến đi này. Anh muốn Charles làm điều đó. -"Tôi muốn được thanh thản. Tôi muốn được chết."

Chỉ có sự im lặng nối tiếp câu nói của anh, Charles không nói gì, kể cả khi cuộc sống của ông đủ lâu và sự hiểu biết về một người mà món quà của ông mang về, ông vẫn không thể thấu hiểu thay cho Steve.

"Vì tôi không hề sống, tôi chỉ _vất vưởng_ trên trần thế này, với tình yêu là nguồn sống. Nhưng có là gì khi em ấy rồi sẽ chết?"

***

_"Steve à, thời gian sẽ chẳng cách nào chạm lên tóc ngươi đâu, nhưng, người ngươi yêu lại khác. Thần chết sẽ kề lưỡi hái lên cần cổ mảnh khảnh ấy, chờ thời gian khiến hắn yếu đuối, để hôn lên môi hắn nụ hôn mật ngọt, tiễn đưa hắn vào cõi chết." - Tiếng nói văng vẳng bên tai, vượt trên cả thời gian dài lâu mà cuộc đời trao cho anh, và ghim chặt vào tâm thức như một lời nguyền rủa của số mệnh._

_Và quả thật, Tony ra đi trong vòng tay Steve với mái đầu bạc trắng, làn da nhăn nheo, trong khi tóc anh vẫn thắm sắc và làn da vẫn căng tràn sức sống. Thật tàn nhẫn làm sao!_

_"Ngươi vẫn còn quá non trẻ trong thế giới này."_

_****_

Charles thở dài, thanh âm ấy não nề, buồn thương hơn bao giờ hết. Trong khi Steve hiểu là yêu cầu của mình rồi sẽ được đáp ứng, anh sung sướng mỉm cười và khụy gối ngồi trước Charles. Bàn tay ông đặt nhẹ lên thái dương của anh, và đôi môi ông mấp máy cũng chỉ bật ra vài từ giản đơn:

"Tạm biệt, Steve."

Anh mỉm cười đáp lại bằng ánh mắt tha thiết lẫn chân thành nhất của mình.

Ở những lần trốn chạy trong vòng lặp, những ký ức lũ lượt tràn về trong khối óc của Steve như một rạp chiếu bóng đang tua nhanh đoạn phim, anh khép mắt mình, và Charles thấy trên gương mặt trẻ trung ấy, dần hóa già. Một giọt nước mắt lặng lẽ rơi trên bờ má anh, nhưng ông không lau nó cho anh, mà chỉ lặng im để nó tuôn rơi. Cho đến khi giọt nước ấy trượt qua cằm, rơi xuống đất theo lực hấp dẫn của Trái Đất, hoà vào lòng đất thì đó cũng là ký ức cuối cùng về Tony biến mất trong anh, Steve chẳng còn cảm thấy gì khác nữa. Bàn tay anh nhăn nheo chạm nơi ngực trái, và từng thớ thịt của anh như vụn vỡ thành những hạt cát, khẽ theo gió cuốn trôi đi..

Vậy mà trong gió, vẫn loáng thoáng câu nói nhẹ tênh:

"Tình yêu giá như có thể như hai bên tóc mai, sớm chiều già đi cùng nhau."

***

Trước đó, khi quay lại điểm bắt đầu của vòng lặp, Steve không tìm tới gặp Tony, nhưng dõi bước theo gã từ phía sau. Anh dùng sức mạnh, bảo vệ gã khỏi những đau khổ và mất mát trong thinh lặng. Anh trả giá nhưng không nhận lại bất cứ thứ gì, vì gã xứng đáng với hết thảy thứ tốt đẹp mà anh có thể dành lấy.

Để một ngày, trên đường đời tấp nập, Steve lại thấy Tony. Chỉ là một ánh mắt, lại kéo cao nụ cười nơi khóe môi anh, chẳng cần thành lời, mà vẫn hiểu rõ bao điều xa lạ. Steve nhìn gã, nơi khóe môi ấy vươn hạnh phúc, còn khóe mắt lại đong đầy bình yên. Và đó là lúc Steve biết rõ, gã hẳn đã sống một cuộc đời phước lành, mà không cần có anh.

Tự hỏi lòng, trong ký ức gã, dáng hình của bản thân mình thế nào. Có lẽ nào khi họ thấy nhau nơi địa đàng, Tony có còn thốt thành lời tên anh hay không? Liệu gã có nắm chặt tay anh khi họ bước qua nhau?

Steve nhớ gã từng bảo, gã thích sắc xanh nơi mắt anh, đó là lý do Tony yêu màu xanh, thế nên, anh cũng yêu gã như thế - một tình yêu sâu thẳm tựa đại dương, và cao vời vợi tựa bầu trời.

Nhưng bởi lẽ gã đâu nhớ về tình yêu ấy như đã từng, thế nên, nụ cười chào trên môi anh đông cứng nơi khóe môi, hệt như màu sắc xanh lạnh giá khi Steve tỉnh giấc từ nơi băng tuyết.

Tất cả đã chấm dứt từ lâu, thời gian rồi cũng phủ lên nhau lớp bụi dày, Tony giờ đã già, nhưng Steve không trách, anh biết: đó là cách mà thế giới này vận hành. Xóa nhòa hào quang tạm bợ, che khuất những lỗi lầm xưa, chỉ còn những tháng ngày không cần mải miết kiếm tìm câu trả lời.

Tony đột ngột dừng lại, quay bước, ngước nhìn Steve bằng sắc nâu đẹp đẽ:

“Chúng ta có quen biết hay không?”

Anh mỉm cười, khép lại mắt để sắc xanh trong ánh nhìn của mình không cách nào trào ra, rồi lắc đầu:

“Không, chúng ta.. Chưa từng quen biết nhau.”

“Lạ thật?!” - Gã cố chấp không buông, bàn tay đưa lên rồi thả nhẹ xuống bên hông, đôi mắt vẫn tràn ngập khó hiểu. - “Nhưng sao khi nhìn anh..”

“Tony? Anh làm gì đấy? Mau lên, Happy đang chờ chúng ta!” - Tiếng Pepper vang lên từ đằng xa.

Tony quay lại, gật đầu với cô, nhưng giọng nói vẫn tràn ngập nghi hoặc:

“Lại thấy thật thân quen..”

Đến khi Tony nhìn lại chỗ Steve vừa đứng, thì anh đã không còn ở đó nữa rồi. Gã nhìn quanh, sắc nâu trong ánh mắt vẫn đẹp đến nao lòng, nhưng khi chớp mắt, vẻ đẹp ấy như tan biến, gã lắc đầu rồi quay lại cạnh bên những người bạn của mình. Chỉ còn mình Steve đứng ở con hẻm nhỏ nhìn dáng gã dần khuất xa…

_Chỉ bởi lẽ, Tony đâu còn nhớ._ Anh thì thầm với lòng như vậy, _và anh, thì đã mệt, anh muốn được yên nghỉ, bởi lẽ, từ khi Tony chết đi, anh nào có sống, chỉ vất vưởng nơi trần thế đầy mệt nhoài._

_Và khi Charles xoá sạch ký ức về tình yêu ấy, mong ước của anh rồi sẽ thành sự thật._


End file.
